


You Won't Like Me When I'm Angry

by CandyRevenant



Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: Angry Dorn, Kidnapping, M/M, Slight OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 21:17:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11365809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyRevenant/pseuds/CandyRevenant
Summary: Male Charname gets kidnapped in Baldur's Gate. Luckily for him, Narlen from the Thieves' Guild happened to see it happen, and now Dorn is on his way to get his leader back! Probably OOC on Dorn's part, I didn't have a lot of time to work on this.





	You Won't Like Me When I'm Angry

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time trying to write fan fiction, I know it's not the greatest but I would appreciate any constructive criticism! I had to write out the plot bunny before it ran away. I would like to revisit this after I get a better feel for the characters, and hope to turn this into a full fledged work with lots of chapters when I have the time. Until then, please consider this a teaser for what I'd like to do with the story.

        Winding through the darkened city streets of Baldur’s Gate, <Charname> darted from one shadow to another. The night had been successful, with none from his party the wiser as to his actions. All the gold obtained from doing the odd quest here and there was good, but the Thieves’ Guild offered a plentiful supply of jobs to earn some quick coin. It wasn’t hard to convince the others to stay within the city. While they had been tasked by Scar to investigate strange incidents around Baldur’s Gate, everyone welcomed the opportunity of plush beds and warm meals from the various inns, as well as the chance to sit back and relax. Well, everyone that is, except for Dorn. <Charname> winced at the thought of the impatient blackguard. It hadn’t been easy getting closer to the half-orc, and while they shared different views on how to treat other people and when bloodshed was necessary or should be avoided, his fellow companion was growing on him. Not that he would ever dare admit that to anybody! Rassad wouldn’t say anything, and maybe Garrick would understand his feelings of a potential one-sided love to a degree, but just thinking of Ajantis finding out made <Charname> sweat and feel anxious. Shaking his head, <Charname> tried to focus on his task at hand. He needed all the help he could get at this point, things were certainly starting to get more difficult and he couldn’t take on the Iron Throne and Sarevok by himself. Thoughts a tangled mess of what-ifs, <Charname> sighed and ducked into an alleyway, determined to take a swift shortcut back to the Elfsong Tavern for the night. He could always take his recent loot back to the guild tomorrow, after he’d gotten some slept and reorganized his thoughts and feelings regarding a certain half-orc. Passing by a stack of crates, <Charname> felt uneasy and stopped. His gut was screaming that danger was nearby, and this feeling had often saved him back when he’d been travelling on his own. Grimacing, he tensed and discreetly scanned his surroundings. Several pairs of hands emerged from the darkness behind him, dragging him into a hidden doorway. Maintaining his footing, <Charname> whirled around and took out his dagger, glaring at the four men who seemed to melt out of the shadows. Dressed as common ruffians, they blocked the doorway, cornering him in the small, dimly lit room. Moving as a blur, he was able to dodge and weave through the men, and in a quick flurry of blows, two of the thugs fell unconscious.

 

        “You’re just as good as I’ve heard, <Charname>. But this time you can’t win,” one of the remaining thugs beamed.

 

        <Charname> whirled around to face the thug who had spoken, preparing himself for the wrong enemy’s advances. He grunted in surprise when he was tackled from the side and forced to the wooden floor. One hand was violently pressed against his throat while another trapped one of his own hands to his side. Attempting to buckle the brute off of himself proved to be a difficult task, as his struggles were anticipated. The soft thumping of boots across the floor alerted <Charname> to the approach of the last villain.

 

        “Oh, <Charname>. We’re going to have so much fun with you!” came a soft laugh.

 

       <Charname>’s eyes widened in panic as a cloth was pressed to his face. He renewed his efforts of escaping, but the room was quickly growing fuzzy and fading away. It wasn’t long before his head lolled to the side and his eyes slid shut.

 

 

 

        Dorn felt like busting open some skulls when he’d gone to check on <Charname>, only to find his room empty. That blasted elf had been acting weird for the last week and Dorn was determined to get to the bottom of his strange behavior. Talking things through wasn’t how he would usually handle something, but Dorn understood beating <Charname> to the point of him being at death’s door wasn’t going to get him any answers. And right now, he desperately wanted answers a lot more than he wanted blood. It was unnerving to catch <Charname> stealing glances at him during fights with bandits and wolves. If <Charname> suspected Dorn of betraying him, he needn’t fear…for now. As a so-called assassin, the elf sure was wishy-washy about killing if he didn’t feel it was called for. Even recalling the incident with the fishermen and the Umberlee priestess made Dorn crave the scent of freshly spilled blood. He personally believed everyone involved should have been cut down where they stood, for bothering him over something so pathetic. But <Charname> had declared that they would help the young priestess. Dorn couldn’t decide if the young man was just that poor and weak of a leader or if he was stupid for taking such action.

            Slamming his fist on the desk in his room, Dorn growled at the now missing cause of his frustration and pent up rage. Everybody else in their party was fast asleep. The constant travel from Baldur’s Gate to Beregost and Nashkel had done a number on the adventurers, and that thrice damned <Charname> couldn’t be bothered to stay in one place with the rest of them! Dorn silently strode out of his room and down the stairs to the first floor. If <Charname> wasn’t here, he was probably running some fool’s errand for that guild he had become so enamored with when they’d first arrived in Baldur’s Gate. Absorbed in his own thoughts, Dorn almost missed the hiss of a whisper coming from a table by the door. Quirking an eyebrow, he was greeted with the sight of <Charname>’s new best friend. What was his name again? Dorn wandered. Narlene? Narlo? Ah wait…..his name was Narlen!

            “’Ey big guy! Over here!” Narlen beckoned.

            “What do you want? If you’re bothering me to ask a favor for the Thieves’ Guild I’m going to strangle you before slicing your belly open,” Dorn threatened.

            “W-well, I d-do need your help! But it’s not fer the guild! Honest!” Narlen stammered while eyeing Dorn’s blade. “It’s your group’s leader, <Charname>!”

            Dorn stood rigid, eyes burning holes into Narlen.

            “What about <Charname>?” the orc spat.

            Narlen gulped, paling instantly and withering under Dorn’s murderous gaze.

 

 

        <Charname> hazily came to only to discover he couldn’t move his hands and that he was lying down on the floor. For a dizzying moment, he’d feared he’d lost his eyesight, only to calm down upon realizing he was merely blindfolded. _Well, shit_ , he thought. After that embarrassing scrap near the alley, who knows how much time could have passed? Perhaps one of his companions would notice his absence, but where would they start searching for him? And where was he now?

            Somewhere close by, a door was slammed shut with excessive force as the elf was approached.

            “You’ve got two options, boy. Tell us how much you know about what’s going on, and what your friends plan on doing about it.” A smooth voice rang out.

            “I’m afraid I’ll have to go with option two then, if that’s my first choice,” <Charname> shakily replied, cursing whatever drug they’d used on him.

            “I’m glad you feel that way! Alright men, let’s have some fun with him until he’s begging to tell us what we want.”

 

 

 

            Punches and kicks rained down on <Charname>. He’d given up on attempting to figure out how long his punishment had been occurring. If by some miracle he hadn’t been tied up, whatever they’d used to knock him out with had left him too weak to fight back anyway. Maybe if he pretended to fall unconscious they’d let up for a while, however at this point <Charname> knew he wouldn’t have to fake it. Everything hurt. <Charname> could feel the bruises blooming forth across his torso and back. Surely if they didn’t stop soon-

 

            And there it was. <Charname> couldn’t hold back anymore and let loose a bloodcurdling scream of pain. In all the madness, one of his captors had either fractured or broken one of his ribs. <Charname> knew he should be paying more attention, should be calculating the damage to see how bad his injury was. He felt a hand grasp his hair and roughly yank him into a kneeling position. Breathing, while a necessary task, became unbearable, and a grating whine filled the room. Gasping in severe pain, <Charname> faintly realized it was him who had let out such a pitiful noise. Fingers gripped his hair tightly, warning him against making more noise. The message was lost to him among the dull pounding in his head that was growing louder and drowning out all thoughts and hopes of understanding what was happening.

 

            “YOU SORRY EXCUSES OF WORMS! KNEEL BEFORE ME AND BEG ME FOR MERCY! NOT THAT IT WILL MATTER FOR I WILL TEAR YOUR HEADS FROM YOUR BODIES AND RIP EACH LIMB OFF-“

 

            Dorn? Why is he yelling at me? I didn’t do anything! <Charname> whimpered.

 

            He was granted five seconds of blissful quiet before the yelling returned, this time tenfold the volume.

 

            “THE DOCKS WILL BE STAINED RED WITH YOUR BLOOD BY THE TIME I’M DONE CARVING YOU TO BITS-“

 

            <Charname> weakly curled into himself, as much as his bonds allowed. _I haven’t done anything wrong, please don’t yell at me, I’ll be good!_ He thought. If pleading would make the pain stop, he would beg until his throat bled and he couldn’t speak one more word. Babbling incoherently, he failed to notice when strong arms gently scooped him up. His vision darkened from the pain of being jostled, otherwise he’d have seen that his rescuer, Dorn, had slipped off his blindfold. A finger rested gently against  <Charname>’s lips, and a gentle but stern warning finally caught his attention.

 

            “D-dorn? Please don’t leave me, make them stop, it hurts so much. I-I-I… love you….! Please help me! Dorn!” <Charname> feebly wailed as he was clutched to the blackguard’s chest. Mid cry, <Charname>’s eyes rolled back into his head and he mercifully fell silent. Dorn warily watched his leader, noting Narlen fearfully poking his head in the door.

 

            “Don’t breath a word of what was said here to anyone, or else I will mangle your body beyond recognition and dump your corpse down by the docks,” Dorn seethed, lugging his precious cargo out of the now bloodied store room.

 

            Narlen shakily peered at the carnage around him, retching at the sight of spilled intestines and hacked up corpses.

           

            “I’m gonna….g-go on vacation for a f-few days. Tell <Charname> I’m sorry and that I wish him a speedy recovery!” Narlen stuttered before fleeing.

 

            Dorn chuckled at the sound of someone getting sick as he headed towards the nearest temple. Glancing down at <Charname>, he shook his head and quickened his pace to reach one of the healers faster.

 

            “You stupid idiot,” Dorn muttered fondly.


End file.
